1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of lawn and garden tools and, more particularly, to a backpack mounted power tool with a harness that spaces the power tool apart from the operator.
2. Description of Related Art
Yard tools, such as blowers, brush cutters, chemical spreaders and other tools powered by small air-cooled internal combustion engines, are popular among professional grounds keepers as well as the common homeowner. As these tools can be heavy and bulky, it has been known to mount various components of the tool on a backpack frame so that the tool is carried on the back of an operator during work. For example, backpack blowers have been used in lawn and garden applications to enable an operator to direct a stream of high velocity air toward one or more objects to propel the objects along the ground. Such backpack blowers are capable of developing flow velocities and flow volumes greater than the capabilities of ordinary hand-held blowers.
One noticeable problem with many conventional backpack frames for power tools is they are bulky and uncomfortable to wear. Typical backpack-type frames are generally formed from a pipe material and have an L-shape with a pedestal that projects rearwardly to carry the tool. The heavy weight of the tool and the frame itself is a burden on the operator and makes it difficult for the operator to extend and move while using the tool. Additionally, the frame typically maintains the internal combustion engine in close proximity to the back of the operator. This increases the heat felt by the operator and can lead to discomfort.